Primer empleo
by Toylad
Summary: Me volvió a tomar del brazo. Me iba a volver para decirle un poco de verdades, pero al hacerlo, quedamos viéndonos frente a frente, razón por la cual un estúpido sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas– Debo decirte algo –dijo sonriendo al notar mi reacción. -¿Q-qué…? –tartamudeé. ¡Idiota! Me puso nerviosa. -Solo quiero saber tu nombre ...


**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traje un One-shot de los verdecitos (los adoro *-*), que bueno, lo tuve que hacer a lo rápido, pero espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:**PGGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El fic sí.

* * *

**Primer empleo**

Kaoru's POV:

Fue mi primer día de trabajo. Para ser honesta, no tengo idea de cómo demonios logré conseguir este empleo, pero pensaba explotarlo al máximo. Y supongo que se preguntan, ¿Dónde conseguí empleo? Y bueno, tal vez no fuese el mejor del mundo, pero trabajaba de mesera en el mejor local de comida rápida de mi ciudad. Era la novata.

Me coloqué mi gorra y salí a atender las órdenes de los clientes.

El primero que atendí, fue un chico un poco más alto que yo, de ojos verde oscuro, cabello azabache un poco largo recogido en una coleta y con un flequillo, blanco como la nieve y de sonrisa linda –de nene coqueto, como diría yo–. Bastante atractivo, para ser honesta. Estaba solo, sentado en una mesa al fondo.

-¿Qué quiere? –le pregunté secamente. Él desvió la mirada de su celular y la dirigió a mí. Sonrió nuevamente.

-Vaya, que servicio más amable –dijo sarcásticamente. Rodé los ojos.

-Disculpe, caballero. ¿Me permitiría tomar su orden? Claro, si se encuentra listo para ordenar, ya que no deseo interrumpirlo y muchísimo menos molestarlo –contraataqué sarcásticamente.

-Bien –sonrió–. Una hamburguesa con doble queso con papas fritas y una Coca-Cola… por favor.

-Ya se lo traigo.

-Espera –me volteé–. Hay que esperar a mis hermanos, ahorita vienen –suspiré.

-No puedo esperarlos, tengo que ir por las órdenes.

-Entonces ve y luego nos atiendes –rodé los ojos.

-Ajá.

Luego de un buen rato de atender órdenes, vi a dos chicos junto con el azabache que  
había atendido en un principio. Uno, era pelirrojo, de ojos color carmesí, más alto que el azabache y usaba una gorra. El otro, era rubio, de ojos celestes, el más pequeño de los tres y era pecoso.

Me acerqué a la mesa para que pidieran las órdenes, pero entonces, una chica pelirroja con ojitos de enamorada, se me atravesó y tomó la orden de los chicos. Rodé los ojos e iba a tomar otras órdenes, pero choqué con una rubia con carita de ángel.

-L-lo la-lamento… –tartamudeó como si la fuese a matar.

-No es nada, descuida –dije.

-S-soy Miyako –dijo tímidamente.

-Soy Kaoru –sonreí.

-¿Eres nueva?

-Sí.

-¡Ey, Miyako! –exclamó la pelirroja.

-¿Sí, Momoko?

-Necesito que tomes la orden de los de la mesa 5 –puf, que mandona.

-Claro –dijo dulcemente. Estas chicas son raras–. Por cierto. Ella es Kaoru, es la nueva –la chica de orbes rosados me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

-Momoko, es un placer –sonreí de medio lado–. Bueno, debo ir a entregar varias órdenes, ¿Me ayudarías a entregar la orden de los chicos de la mesa del fondo?

-Ok.

-Bien, son 3 hamburguesas, una con queso extra, otra con doble carne y una sin lechuga y una Coca-Cola y dos Pepsi.

Un rato después, cuando las órdenes ya estaban listas, fui a entregarlas a los chicos. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, pude notar que estaban bromeando y jugando, pero cuando llegué, por alguna extraña razón se callaron y volvieron a ver al azabache.

-Gracias –dijo él sonriendo. Sus hermanos le guiñaron un ojo. Que miedo.

-No es molestia –y con estas palabras, me retiré para servirle a otros clientes.

* * *

A partir de ese mismo día, el chico de ojos verdes que conocí, iba todos los días al restaurante. La primera semana, iba con sus hermanos, los cuales se quedaban horas y horas hablando con Miyako y Momoko. Poco de cursis. Pero luego de esta semana, él comenzó a frecuentar solo y lo más raro es que se esperaba hasta que yo lo atendiese, pero entonces yo sólo pensaba que como las demás meseras eran unas locas raritas –hey, al menos soy honesta–, claramente exceptuando a mis nuevas amigas, prefería que yo lo atendiese.

Un día, cuando ya llevaba unos 3 meses de trabajar allí, iba a tomar el autobús, pero entonces, sentí que una mano jalaba de mi brazo. Me volteé y fue entonces cuando observé al azabache.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunté irritada– ¡Suéltame!

-No. Antes de que te vayas debo decirte algo muy importante –me dijo él. Fruncí el ceño y me enojé aún más.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! –Exigí– Si no me sueltas, yo…yo –y ahí fue cuando se me vino a la cabeza lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho– ¡A partir de mañana no te atenderé!

-Mmm… ¿En serio? –su voz sonaba más como coqueteo.

-¡Sí! –Exclamé ya harta.

-¿Y si yo pido que seas tú la que me atiendas?

-Diré que estoy ocupada atendiendo a otro cliente –respondí, cortante.

-Bien. A partir de mañana no tendrás que atenderme –y así como si nada, me soltó y se fue. Un poco confundida, tomé el autobús y me fui a mi casa, intentando ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al siguiente día, cuando llegué a mi trabajo, pude ver a muchas mujeres como locas haciendo un escándalo. Cerca de mí estaban Miyako y Momoko., así que decidí que sería mejor preguntarles a ellas que pasaba que ir a ver todo el despelote.

-¡Ey, chicas! –Ellas me voltearon a ver– ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué todo este escándalo? –mis amigas se volvieron a ver.

-Hay un chico nuevo trabajando aquí y las mujeres piensan que es muy… –me estaba diciendo mi amiga rubia, pero entonces fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-¡Guaaaaaapoooooo! –exclamó– Pero no más que mi novio –se cruzó de brazos. Mi amiga de orbes celestes y yo reímos.

* * *

El día estaba transcurriendo normal, pero de repente, lo vi. El chico nuevo… ¡Era el azabache! _"¿Qué carajos…?" _me pregunté a mí misma. Pero entonces, él me vio y se acercó para hablarme.

-Hola –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté secamente.

-Daah, trabajo –me respondió con sarcasmo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Da igual…

-¡No! ¡Espera! –me volvió a tomar del brazo. Me iba a volver para decirle un poco de verdades, pero al hacerlo, quedamos viéndonos frente a frente, razón por la cual un estúpido sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas– Debo decirte algo –dijo sonriendo al notar mi reacción.

-¿Q-qué…? –tartamudeé. ¡Idiota! Me puso nerviosa.

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre –me puse completamente pálida y al mismo tiempo me sonrojé más. Él se volvió a reír.

-¿M-mi n-nombre?

-Sí, tu nombre.

-Y-yo… –suspiré–. Soy Kaoru –él volvió a sonreír.

-Me llamo Butch, un gusto –y entonces, a pesar de todo, le sonreí, es decir, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Después de todo, no me fue **nada **mal con mi primer empleo.

Fin.


End file.
